I get what I want
by hardyyun
Summary: Chuck has never had trouble bagging a girl. His charm is his best and sometimes worst quality. He decides to see just how good he really is, so he pursues after Dan. It isn't hard at all to get him to agree to get into his limo. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show


Chuck has never had trouble bagging a girl. His charm is his best and sometimes worst quality. He decides to see just how good he really is, so he pursues after Dan. It isn't hard at all to get him to agree to get into his limo.

I was sitting at my usual table as I watched hot girl after hot girl come and go. I hadn't tried to bring any back to my place and I had a feeling it was because I found them boring. They didn't spark my interest. I downed my last drink before heading to my limo. I don't normally come home alone, but tonight it looked like I was. It wasn't like I couldn't have anyone I wanted. Hell even Blair has given herself over to me. I smirk at the remembrance of taking her virginity in the back of my limo. That was when the idea popped in my head. Woman held a certain interest with me, but it could get boring to bring one in after another. I smiled as my plan slowly formed. I was going to put my charm to the test. Let's see if I can bag Dan Humphrey. He hated me more than most people in my life. He was, in a way, the ultimate challenge. He was heading home tonight, but tomorrow night would be when he would strike.

I hated Brooklyn, but probably for the simple reason it had a bad rep. Hell I had a bad rep, but no matter. I was in my limo when I saw Dan. Time to try my luck. I rolled my window down and called his name. He looked confused, but he came over "Chuck… what are you doing in Brooklyn? It isn't for our amazing food, I'm sure. "No actually I was looking for you." I gave him my best smirk, but he just looked more confused. "Why would you be looking for me? You don't like me." I shrugged "I don't like a lot of people. Would you like to get in?" I asked in my seducing voice. He gave me a concerned look, but got in anyway.

Once he was in I instructed Henry [my driver] to head to my place. "So is this about Blair? Or?" Dan asked confused. I shake my head and move closer to him "No" I reply in a soft voice. I slide my hand over his leg to tell him exactly what this was about. Dan looked at my hand then at me 'What the hell are you doing?" He asked. I locked eyes with him, but I didn't answer. Instead I leaned forward slowly, slow enough to give him time to stop me. Only he didn't, so I kissed him. It was surprisingly nice. More than nice actually… it was… satisfying.

All that shattered when Dan placed his hand on my chest and pushed me away. I saw him clench his jaw and neither of us found any words we could say. He slid away from me and I'm pretty sure he would leave if we weren't moving. It wasn't like he could tell Henry what to do either. He wouldn't look at me, so I scooted closer "Dan" I saw softly. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I was certain I could get him in my bed. He looked over at me and he had a serious look on his face "Stop the limo Chuck." It was the harshness that was in his voice that caused me to tell Henry to pull over. As soon as the limo stopped moving Dan made his move to leave, but I grabbed his hand, "Stay." I say and give him my innocent face that usually won women over.

"I'm not a fucking conquest." He said. It was in that same harsh tone he had used earlier. I let him go, but he sits for a few extra seconds. He shakes his head "See you can't even be bothered to defend your motives." He got out and started walking away. So that was what he wanted? To be chased and be told I truly wanted him? Well that was easy enough. I got out of the limo and caught up with him. "Dan." I say once I'm beside him. "If I say I want you, would that change anything?" He stopped "No, Chuck. Not even a little bit."A smile creeps up on my face for a mere second before I push him against a wall and tarp him with my hands.

I lean in so my lips are near his ear "Even if I meant it?" I pulled back to gage his reaction and could see his wheels turning. Finally he shook his head "I know you and your games Chuck. I may be easy, but I am certainly not _that_ easy." I move my lips closer to his ear again, but not to say anything. I only did it to allow my breath to wash over his sensitive skin. I felt him shiver and knew he was somewhat turned on by this. I bite his earlobe gently before moving my lips to trail a few kisses along his jaw line. I could feel his body tensing at my touch, and I knew if I continued he would be mine, but I pulled away and locked eyes with him for a brief second before turning and walking back to my limo.

A week after that happened Dan showed up at my place. When I opened the door to see him I was more than surprised, but I played it off "Well it's about time." I say in a cool voice as I move aside to allow Dan to enter my house. He chucked a bit in a good hearted way "Don't make me regret coming here. It was my turn to laugh "Oh, you won't regret anything." I close the door and follow him to my bedroom. As soon as he was in there he took his shirt off. I smirk a bit "In a hurry?"

He groaned a bit at me "Well I thought after those kisses you'd pursue me, but I eventually got to where I couldn't wait to find out." I bit my lip as he loses his pants. I have always appreciated an in shape body. "One more day and I'd have showed up on your doorstep." Dan nodded as he tossed me his boxers. "Well it looks like you get what you want. I chased you." I smile and step closer to Dan "Oh I haven't gotten what I want… yet." He lets out a moan when I kiss his neck and push my body against his. A couple of discarded clothes later I am grabbing my headboard as Dan takes me from behind.


End file.
